


Seduction

by tsv



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsv/pseuds/tsv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rusty tries to seduce his boyfriend, then realizes he's in way over his head.</p>
<p>Written for the VB kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should add a disclaimer here: you should never feel obligated to have sex with someone if you don't want to for the sake of a relationship. Rusty decides he needs to seduce Brock to 'keep' him because A. Rusty is a fucking idiot, and B. he genuinely wants to have sex with him regardless. He doesn't actually need to do this to keep Brock's affection, but again, Rusty is an idiot who doesn't realize this.
> 
> Serious disclaimer aside, enjoy the smut! I had a hard time getting this one out for some reason, hopefully it's worth it.
> 
> Done for the [kink meme](http://ladyofdecember.livejournal.com/3205.html). Prompt was "First time they have actual sex, and Doc is predictably neurotic ("how is that even going to *fit* in there" etc). I'd love for it to be as appropriately awkward as you'd expect."

Though he'd been no stranger to strokes of ridiculous luck that year, Rusty Venture still couldn't begin to explain why he'd wound up in a relationship with Brock Samson.

Well, he kind of could. A particularly lively night of drinking, ostensibly to celebrate a successful presentation of Venture industries tech at a trade show (but really, White had just wanted an excuse to party), had led to Brock drunkenly crushing his lips against his in the hallway then bluntly asking him out the next morning. But that was the _how_. More difficult to say was the _why_.

More specifically, why the hell did Brock want to date _him_ , of all people? The man wasn't short on options, by any means. And Rusty, for all his ego, was increasingly aware of what a scrawny, balding little man he was and how old he was getting. It was painful to admit, but it was also the truth — he wasn't exactly 'hot dating material'.

He'd also been under the impression that Brock was straight. (The scientist been under the impression that he _himself_ was straight. That had changed quickly.) He had briefly asked about that, only to be told he was "an exception".

Not that he was complaining, of course. The looks Brock gave him now, shared glances and little smiles while they were out and about, were enough to leave butterflies in his stomach every time. And holding his hand, though he'd initially dismissed it as a silly gesture, made Rusty feel like a schoolboy nursing his first crush.

For once in his life, things felt _right_. He was... genuinely happy like this, no pills involved. (His recent inheritance didn't hurt, either.)

So he became determined not to screw it up. And to make damn sure Brock wouldn't regret it.

Which, in Rusty's mind, somehow translated into needing to seduce him. Clearly.

To him, it was obvious. Brock, though he'd calmed down a bit in recent years, was known for his sexual appetite. Sure, Rusty had given him head quite a few times — difficult as that was with their considerable difference in size, he had still done, as far as he was concerned and apparently as far as Brock was concerned, an admirable job — and they had fooled around in several different ways. But they'd never gone so far as penetration. Would that really keep him satisfied for long?

That line of thinking led Rusty into browsing the internet for an hour, Googling various embarrassing iterations of "how to have gay sex with my boyfriend", and accidentally texting Orpheus of all people a link to a very informative article on anal sex (which he'd then had to explain away as meaning to send to one of his sons). He came away from it feeling somehow even more unprepared than he had before, except for the vague knowledge that he was going to need a lot of lube for this.

But he was a scientist, after all. Scientists were nothing if not explorers and pioneers, eager and brave plunderers of the unknown. And Thaddeus S. Venture was _definitely_ brave enough to let his huge boyfriend fuck him in the ass. Probably.

—

When night fell, Rusty quickly dressed down to his underwear and laid himself across his luxuriously large mattress, knowing that Brock had made a habit of checking up on him before bed each evening. With a clean white sheet draped over his hips and crotch, he did his best to pose as seductively as possible, angled towards the doorway.

He was even specifically wearing a pair of briefs Brock had once described as 'cute'. _Perfect._ Everything was perfect. Nothing could screw this up.

Absolutely.

So maybe he was a little nervous. Ha. Really, who wouldn't be? He had laughably little experience in the bedroom compared to Brock. Most people did. But he was probably Brock's first when it came to men, anyway. There was nothing to be nervous about.

Nothing at all, which was why Rusty's fingers were anxiously digging into the bedsheet, bunching up the fabric. And why the Hell was he taking so long? Was he still saying goodnight to the boys? The boys could take care of their damn selves.

He startled terribly at the doorknob suddenly turning, feeling a chill run down his spine, briefly reflecting on every mistake he'd ever made in his life and wondering if this was going to be one of them.

"Hey, Doc," Brock said nonchalantly as the door pulled open, then abruptly froze in the doorway. The bodyguard's eyes widened a bit as they drank in the scene before him, taking a slow step inside.

The sound of him locking the door behind him made Rusty's heart skip a beat. Well, that was probably a good sign.

"Hey," Brock then repeated, voice dropping to a much lower, sultry tone.

_Oh, fuck._ Rusty shivered at the mere sound of it, felt himself already starting to get hard. He was starting to think he was in over his head. But he steeled his nerves, doing his damndest to project an air of confidence.

"Hello, _lover,_ " he replied with a smile, the best mixture of playful and sexy he could muster. "See something you like?"

"Yeah," Brock grinned, climbing eagerly onto the bed and leaning over the much smaller man, placing a hand on each side of him. "I do."

Rusty shifted from his side onto his back, laying in the shadow of his boyfriend's imposing form. He flushed a little as Brock's heated gaze ran over him again, eagerly taking in the slim contours of his bony body, feeling a rush of self-consciousness. _How many hot girls have been here before me?_

Fortunately, he didn't have much time to think about it before Brock's rough lips suddenly eclipsed his own, pulling the scientist into a warm, slow kiss.

Rusty's thoughts quickly went from 'what the hell am I doing' to a pleasant, fuzzy static, struggling a bit to curl his arms around his boyfriend's bulk as the larger man pressed down against him. He gave up after a moment and instead reached down between his legs, pressing against Brock through his khakis, feeling the shape — and ample size — of his growing erection.

Brock then actually _growled_ a little, kissing him more firmly, pushing receptively against his palm. Rusty felt a tremor course through his entire body, thinking about how big the weight in his hand was, and how it would feel to have that pushing _inside_ of him.

Oh, he was definitely in over his head.

"I was — thinking — mmm—" Rusty gasped inbetween hungry kisses, "maybe we could — mm — do something — different this time."

Brock broke the kiss and curled his thick arms around his smaller boyfriend's body, easily lifting him to reposition him on the bed, his head falling back against the pillows. The bodyguard then braced himself against the mattress with his arms, looking down at him with desire in his eyes. "Yeah? What'd you have in mind?"

Rusty took the opportunity to readjust his glasses that had been knocked askew, feeling a bit bashful now that he was actually ready to propose the idea. He forced himself to look Brock in the eye. "I was thinking we could — you know — try, uh. You know. Going all the way, as it were."

Brock's expression went a little blank, as if in disbelief, quirking one blond eyebrow. "What, seriously? You sure?"

"Yeah," the scientist replied, trying to chase away those bashful thoughts, lowering his glasses to peer at Brock over the rim with what he hoped came across as a sexy look. "I want you to fuck me."

He felt a little satisfied at visibly catching Brock off guard, though the larger man quickly recovered enough to flash Rusty a smirk, making his chest flutter with nervous excitement. A moment or two passed of his bodyguard rifling around in his nightstand before he successfully retrieved a bottle of personal lubricant, something which definitely hadn't been bought just for the occasion earlier that afternoon.

The blond then hooked a thumb into the waistband of his smaller boyfriend's briefs, slowly tugging them off, licking his lips as he watched the thin material drag against the scientist's now-thick erection. Rusty squirmed at the sensation, then flushed again at being subject to such a hungry, wanting look, suddenly feeling very exposed.

"Why the hell am I naked and you're not?" He grumbled in embarrassment, grabbing for the hem of the larger man's shirt and pulling it up. Brock moved to cooperate so the garment could be yanked off his arms and up over his head, then began unbuttoning his slacks, which were soon discarded along with the crumpled shirt in the corner of the room.

His boyfriend then hovered over him again, this time with nothing to hide the raw contours of rippling, sculpted muscle, or the impressive silhouette of Brock's solid member pressing up against his boxers. Rusty shivered at the sight. This was really happening. He was genuinely going to have sex for the first time in years, with Brock Samson of all people.

Except that, despite not being a stranger to it whatsoever at this point, he'd somehow managed to forget just how _big_ his boyfriend was. The boxers came down, and Rusty was left staring a little bug-eyed at his bodyguard's ridiculous _horse dick_.

Wow. Okay.

"How is that even going to _fit_ in there?" He quipped sharply.

Brock raised both eyebrows at him, as if he wasn't sure whether or not the man was being serious.

"That's not going to..." Rusty laughed disorientedly, eyes darting between Brock's eyes and his massive cock, feeling his confidence shrivel up a little. "I'm not sure if... I mean..."

It was a simple logistics issue. Brock was fucking huge, and he was very _not_. Somehow, he'd forgotten to consider that aspect with all of this.

"A lot of lube and going slow. I'm not gonna hurt you," Brock replied calmly.

But then his features softened, staring at Rusty's face. It was one of the gentlest expressions from the man he'd ever been privy to, to the point where he felt almost guilty being on the receiving end of it, like he didn't deserve such tenderness.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to, Doc. We can stop."

Rusty fell into silence for a moment, looking timidly up at him. He felt entirely sure in that moment that, if he said the word, his boyfriend would back off and respect his boundaries, no matter how hard or eager to fuck he was.

But he also believed Brock when he said it wouldn't hurt. His entire job was to protect him, keep him safe. That extended to the bedroom, too.

And of course, nerves and doubts aside, he _did_ legitimately want to do this. He did want to fuck Brock, not out of some misguided desire to make him happy, but because he _wanted_ to actually have sex with his boyfriend. The raging erection between his legs was testament to that.

And again, what was he if not a scientist, a risk-taker?

"I'm fine," Rusty finally said, mumbling a little. "I want to."

He reached up a hand to knit his fingers into his bodyguard's thick hair, pulling him down for a wanting kiss, a gesture that Brock was perfectly happy to return.

God, kissing him felt like the closest Rusty would ever get to heaven. His face felt warm, his thoughts fuzzy, like all he could focus on was the hot mouth eagerly pressing to his own. Brock's tongue spread his lips, asking for entry, and he receptively sucked on it, moaning quietly.

His hands slipped down to map over the larger man's broad, muscular chest, skipping over the metal plate and pausing to tug at one of his nipples, rewarded with a groan muffled into the kiss. He barely had time to think about what Brock's hands were doing in the meantime until something blunt and alarmingly cold pressed up against his ass, breaking up the romantic interlude as he yelped in confusion.

"That's my _finger_ , Doc," Brock explained in a deadpan voice. "Have to stretch you out first so it won't hurt."

"Oh," Rusty replied sheepishly. "I knew that."

He leaned back against the pillows, trying to relax as he felt Brock once again nudge his index finger at the junction between his legs. The lube was, thankfully, warming up a bit from being on Brock's fingers, but he still squirmed at the sudden sensation of pressure, instinctively spreading his thighs wider.

Rusty couldn't help a small sound escaping him when it pushed inside, gasping as his boyfriend gently worked the digit in and out. Brock's fingers were already a lot bigger than the average person's, and it felt incredibly strange to have something _penetrating_ him. But true to his word, it didn't hurt.

Before he knew it, he was laying there panting a little and drawing his knees up, feeling two fingers pumping in and out of him and spreading him open. It was simultaneously weird and erotic, and while he wouldn't exactly have described it as feeling good, it didn't feel _bad_.

At least, he wouldn't have described it as feeling good up until the point where Brock started nudging his fingers around, accidentally pushing up against some bundle of nerves that felt _way_ better than it had any right to.

"There," Rusty gasped without thinking, pressing down against the pair of digits and squirming hard when they obediently rubbed that spot again and again. He bit his lip, turning his head and closing his eyes, feeling beads of sweat forming on his skin as Brock continued to stroke him from the inside. "Do—on't stop..."

His body felt hot. The sensation of his boyfriend's warm mouth closing over his throat, sucking firmly enough to leave a trail of hickeys, clouded his head even more. He vaguely remembered reading, in all his Googling, something about internal stimulation of the prostate feeling pleasurable to many men. Well, if it felt _this_ good, no wonder so many gay guys were crazy about it.

Brock had worked him up to as many as three fingers spreading inside of him before he eventually pulled out, leaving Rusty feeling empty, unbearably horny and more than a little indignant at the cessation of stimulation. He opened his eyes again, pouting. "Hey, what gives?"

Rusty looked down to find the answer to his question in Brock working his huge cock with his fist, getting it nice and lubricated. _Oh._

"You looked like you were gonna cum already if I kept that up," Brock rumbled huskily, giving him another grin as he wiped his palm off on the bed. The scientist made a mental note to have H.E.L.P.eR. launder the sheets later. "Still want the main attraction?"

A bit of anxiety still clawed at the pit of Rusty's stomach, but the lust in Brock's warm blue eyes left him feeling more than ready to try.

"Yeah."

Once again, Brock leaned down, catching him in a firm liplock. This time, though, he felt wide, calloused hands on his legs, repositioning him slightly as the bodyguard's bulk moved to rest between them.

And then he felt the wet tip of a very thick erection rubbing against the meeting of his thighs, slowly easing open his prepared, but still-very-tight hole. Something like a whimper escaped him as the flared head nudged its way inside, prompting his partner to slow his movement, drawing back from the kiss.

He was ready for Brock to worry and nanny over him some more, asking if he _really_ wanted to do this, but instead was surprised by a pair of fingers carefully pinching the bridge of his glasses and drawing them away. With the world a few degrees blurrier than before, Rusty looked up at those warm blue eyes, feeling a little disarmed by the sheer tenderness of the gesture, and the matching tenderness in his boyfriend's gaze.

"You'd tell me if it hurt, right, Doc?" Brock murmured, sounding like he knew it already but needed to be sure. Their faces were just a few inches apart, he noted, not that his depth perception was in the best state right now.

"Of course I'd tell you, you moron," Rusty countered, his cheeks suddenly feeling hot for no reason in particular. "Why the hell would I just — just _lay there_ and let you have your way with me if I didn't _like_ it?"

That earned a smile from the bodyguard, as well as another, more passionate kiss as he rocked his hips, nudging a few inches deeper inside.

"Mmf—" Rusty muffled a moan into the kiss, then a whine, spreading his legs wider, squirming around the intrusion. Dear god, Brock was huge. It didn't hurt, per se, but he did _ache_ , like stretching a muscle after waking up. He felt stuffed increasingly full, like every inch felt like it should've been the last, only to be proven wrong over and over again.

By the time Brock finally pushed in up to his hilt, Rusty was whimpering and gasping, having broken the kiss just to feel like he was getting enough air to his lungs. Big. Too big. Everything about Brock was ridiculously big, including his ridiculously big dick, which dear god he swore he could feel _pulsing_ inside of him. Hell, he could practically feel every damn ridge and vein with how stretched tight over the thing he was.

Rusty distantly felt like an idiot for thinking he could do this, and simultaneously proud that he had. But more than anything, he felt unbelievably, impossibly full.

He willed himself to open his eyes, and the expression on Brock's face was more than enough reward. He'd never quite seen the man look so out of sorts before, not in this way — cheeks a dark red, panting, his pupils wide, locked onto the point where their bodies met.

"How does it— how do I feel?" Rusty managed after a moment, biting his lip.

"You feel amazing, Doc," Brock groaned, voice low and throaty. After a second, he drew his gaze up to the smaller man's face. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Feels good?"

"I think— yeah," Rusty nodded breathlessly.

"Then I'm gonna start moving."

Rusty bit his lip a little harder, taking a moment to try and adjust. The ache was going away, leaving just sensitive nerves being stimulated by seemingly every inch of the weight inside him every time Brock moved.

"Okay."

Upon receiving the go-ahead, Brock then began to slowly work him on his dick, rocking his hips in and out, moving just a few inches at a time to get him used to the sensation. The larger man hissed at the sensation of tight, clenching heat, visibly steeling his focus. Rusty distantly wondered just how long his boyfriend could last on average. He wondered how long _he_ could even last like this.

Mostly, though, his thoughts were occupied by the impossibly thick shaft pushing in and out of him, gasping and opening his thighs far enough apart that they ached, shakily wrapping them around Brock's torso. Regardless of how much Brock pulled out, he never removed himself entirely, leaving Rusty writhing and spread wide no matter what.

Slowly, his bodyguard's movements picked up momentum, thrusting a little faster, a little harder, until he was readily pumping in and out of the scientist's lithe body at a steady pace. He tried out a few different angles, finally landing on one that dragged his cock against Rusty's prostate with each thrust.

In response, Rusty tossed his head against the pillows, shivering and squirming hard against the bed, feeling himself arch so prominently that his toes dug into the sheets — it felt almost _too_ sensitive, too much stimulation at once, even with his own leaking member left untouched. He was stuffed so achingly wide, and Brock was so, _so_ big, massaging unrelentingly against areas he hadn't even known existed until ten minutes ago.

"Don't stop," was all he could think to gasp breathlessly inbetween moans.

Thank God Brock was a good listener. He was going faster now, fucking Rusty hard, gripping a bony leg in each of his thick hands for leverage and letting out increasingly loud, primal groans the longer they went. Suddenly, Rusty felt incredibly glad for the fact that this room had much thicker walls than the one he had back at the old compound, especially with the way his own voice was hiking in pitch and volume.

His thighs felt numb, his cock harder than he'd ever felt it, and a warmth was spreading across his chest up to his face as the pressure built in his abdomen. He hadn't known anything in his life could feel so _fucking good_.

"Ahh— ah—" An embarrassingly loud, high pitched moan escaped Rusty's throat as the muscles around his crotch suddenly contracted tightly and then released, spasming in waves as he came, hard. His cock twitched and pulsed, the organ darkly flushed as it spilled hot cum on his belly, pleasure ripping through him like a bolt of lightning. "Fuck! Ah— Brock!"

Brock didn't stop, slamming into him hard the entire way through his orgasm, and Rusty was only vaguely aware of roughly being flipped over onto his belly so he could be fucked from behind, feeling a pair of strong, thick arms wrapping around his waist to hold him tight.

Once his head cleared, Rusty turned his head against the pillows, panting and whimpering as he felt Brock pound firmly into him. He felt tighter and more sensitive than ever now that he'd hit his climax — every little movement felt intense, lighting fires in every nerve. He almost couldn't handle it when his boyfriend leaned down to roughly bite and suckle at his throat, leaving a few more bruising hickeys for him to have to try and hide with a turtleneck for a week.

"I want you t— I want you to come inside me," Rusty babbled desperately, his voice trailing off into a whine as he felt the full weight of Brock's erection grind repeatedly against his achingly sensitive prostate, sending shocks through his already overstimulated body. The thought of that turned him on a lot more than it should've, as if Brock would be marking him as his, somehow. "Please. Please—"

The larger man was more than happy to oblige, shouting as he rocked his hips firmly forward, leaning heavily against him. Rusty was stretched tightly enough that he swore he could feel him _throbbing_ as he reached orgasm deep inside of him, which was far more arousing than it had any right to be.

After a few moments of progressively slower thrusts, Brock shuddered and fell limp onto him, leaving them both panting for air in the afterglow.

Rusty then was forced to realize how _obscenely heavy_ all of those muscles were on top of him, and complained until Brock grunted and pulled out, earning a surprised noise from the scientist embarrassingly close to a squeak. The bodyguard rolled off of him onto his side, immediately pulling him closer for a hug.

In return, he tiredly wrapped his scrawny arms around Brock's wide torso as best as he could, nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck, taking in a few deep breaths to try and re-orient himself.

He felt sweaty, exhausted, and a little slimy from the lubricant between his thighs. But more than anything, Rusty felt... satisfied. Were he a more sentimental man, he'd describe it as "feeling complete".

"So?" Brock rumbled, pressing a fatigued kiss to his smaller boyfriend's temple.

"'So' what?" Rusty groaned in response.

" _So_ , did you enjoy it?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Rusty mumbled contently, though he felt a sudden ache ripple through his muscles upon repositioning slightly. He was definitely going to be sore tomorrow, and probably walking with a limp, which was going to be fun to explain to his coworkers.

"Wasn't sure you'd actually enjoy taking it up the ass that much, Rus."

His eyes shot open at the nickname. Had Brock called him by his name — or nickname, though Rusty might just as well have been his name at this point with how everyone around him declined to use anything else — pretty much _ever_ since around the first time they'd met?

Wow. He could definitely get used to hearing that.

"Well, you learn something new every day, I suppose," he murmured, closing his eyes again and nestling up into Brock's bulk.

"Mm," Brock grunted in return, idly stroking a hand up and down the scientist's back. Rusty sighed contently at the sensation, relaxing into the mattress.

He was wrong, earlier. _This_ was the closest thing he'd ever get to heaven, he was certain of that now.

He then abruptly made the mistake of shifting his legs, shuddering at the feeling of cold, drying lubricant on his inner thighs.

"Brock?"

"Yeah, Rus?"

"Get me a damn towel."

**Author's Note:**

> I love getting feedback, please tell me what you thought!


End file.
